Fate
by Crimsonlotus159
Summary: when Leila transfered into a new high school weird things started to happen.....what is the cause This story will have where wolves


Prologue 

"Just something you should know before you fall in

Love with someone. Love is pain but not bad pain, its good pain. It isn't something you want but something you need. You can't live without it and you can't avoid it. If you try to it will just haunt you for the rest of your life. Trust me I would know ... I fell in love with somebody that I shouldn't have. But I know if ignore the feelings in my heart I will die, not of sickness but in pain." I folded the paper when I was done and put it on Mrs. Rose's desk just hoping that she wouldn't use it when posting her article in the school newspaper explaining what teenagers thought love was. I just overdid my explanation a little bit.

Chapter 1 :1'st day 

When I woke up from my dreadful dream I was bathing in sweat. I jumped out of bed and gasped. I didn't think it was that hot last night, could it have been the dream that had freaked me out that much? I walked to my closet looking for clothes to put on for school. I grabbed the first things my eyes saw. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth so quickly that at first I didn't notice how bad I looked in the mirror. My hair was standing up all wet and sticky. My clothes were all ripped up and I reeked like the boys that just finished playing football ...Yuck was all I could think. I couldn't dare go to school looking like this so I took a quick shower and got changed. I brushed my hair and tied it up with a hair tie. When I was done getting ready for school I ran to my room and took the wet smelly sheets off my bed and threw them in my laundry basket hoping the smell wouldn't escape my room. That would be embarrassing.

I grabbed my back pack and ran down stairs greeting my mom as I headed toward the kitchen to grab my breakfast, a bagel and a cup of juice the usual. As I was eating my breakfast my mom (that I loved so dearly because she was the only family I had left) sat down across from me at the kitchen table.

"How do you feel sweaty? Are you sure you want to go to school today? I can inform the school that tomorrow will be your first day their and not today if you don't want to go?!" My mom asked me with a worried look on her face.

"What do mean do I feel fine why would I not" I asked her confused about what she said.

"Well last night when you were sleeping I overheard you crying and talking in your sleep," she paused for a second like she was thinking and then continued, "You kept on yelling No". She explained to me.

I stared at my mother in shock and then told her "I'm going to school now and I'm going to be using your yellow jeep to get to school since my car broke down yesterday".

She just nodded her head and gave me the keys to her car.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I was in a hurry, it was 6:27 am and I had to be at school an hour before class started because I had to sign some stupid papers and get a class schedule. I hopped into my mom's car and inserted the keys into the car. I backed out of the drive way as fast as I could, and got out of my neighborhood in a flash. A few minutes later I was already at school. I hopped out of the jeep grabbing my bag and closing the door.

The school was huge and had tall brick walls. I knew that I, Leila Clayton, wouldn't fit in at all just by looking at the school.

I hurried into the school forgetting those negative thoughts that I knew were true. I didn't pass many students as I walked into the main office. I saw many curious faces look up at me with curiosity on their faces when I walked in.

"Young lady, are you Leila Clayton the new freshman transferring in..." one of the women asked.

"Yes I am."

"Ok, well I'm Mrs. Rose your English teacher If you have any questions you can ask me ok," The lady paused for a second like she was looking for something then continued, "I've got your schedule here but I'm a little to busy to give you a tour of the school so I asked one of the students that we're already here to give you a tour. His name is Aaden, and I think he should be waiting for you just outside on the benches," She told as I took my schedule from her

"Thank you Mrs. Rose. I'll go check if he's their."

Chapter 2: class begins

I just sat their and yawned as I waited for the new girl Leila to get here. Just hope she's beautiful and not some kind of geek (no offence to geeks).crackle, crackle, crackle. I turned my head as soon as I heard the crackling of the ground. A girl was their, she was kind of tall and she had long black hair, with red highlights at the ends that went down to her shoulders. And her eyes were as green as a tropical forest .When they looked at me I could tell they not only saw my body but also my soul.

"Hi are you Aaden"? She asked with the most breath taking voice I had ever heard. She was more perfect then they described.

"Yeah I am, and you are Leila, correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you know...you can call me lei...."

"Ok well Lei are you ready to start your school tour now?" I questioned her thoughtfully

"Yes actually I am" Lei answered me

We walked around the school as I pointed out some places she'd need to go like the library, cafeteria, picnic tables, locker rooms and classes. She seemed to really enjoy the tour.

"So do you like the school so far" I asked her.

"Well I guess it's really big and beautiful...but there is something that feels weird about it" When she looked at me her face flushed

I looked at her with a confused face and then I blushed just by looking at her face. "I'm sure you're just imagining things. The winter cold is probably just getting to your head..."I blurted out trying to change the subject.

"Yeah probably is" she agreed with me and then I saw her body shiver.

I handed her my jacket," You can put it on....I'm immune to the cold anyway..." I told her

"Don't joke around nobody can be immune to weather like this....any co-oooo-lder and it's going to snow..."When she said that I couldn't help but grin.

"Its ok I'll live...." I paused then continued "....we better go class is going to start soon and I just happen to have 1st period with you"

*when they walk into class*

I walked into class leading Lei toward Mr. Lionel the world history teacher.

"Mr. Lionel this is Leila the transfer student..." I introduced her so that he wouldn't go off wondering who she was.

"Oh hi their ... nice to meet you..." Mr. Lionel paused for a second then continued, "I guess you can sit in the front with Aaden. Hope I don't make your first day to bad, they say I'm a very mean teacher" He chuckled and then I saw a smirk rise on lei's face

"I doubt my first day here will go bad that quick......" lei joked.

"Well I guess you better go to your seat class will be starting soon......oh do you want me to introduce you to the class?" Mr. Lionel asked.

"You could just please don't make me go up their and start saying things about myself!" Lei answered.

giggled and then nodded ok. Then I led lei toward the front seats where we would sit.

"This school is very interesting..." she whispered "...theirs something about it that's mysteriously dark yet fun"

I stared at her for a second my face blank not knowing what to say at first and then Mr. Lionel cut me off before I could say any thing and started class.

"ok well lets start class...first I'd like to announce that we have a new student Leila Clayton but act like I never introduced her to you and act like I didn't tell you that she's sitting in the front right now next to Aaden...."Mr. Lionel whispered like he was telling a secret. Then lei's face went rosy red, I started to laugh and she hid her face in her hands (because of the embarrassment).

I stopped laughing when I saw that it was embarrassing her even more. She looked at me for a second then turned back to Mr. Lionel you has trying not to look at us but at the rest of the class, who were all staring at lei.

"Well, let's get started with class. Everybody's going to pick a little paper out of this box. The paper will say your partners name for the next project we'll be working on."

When Mr. Lionel finished saying that many groans and grunts we're released. He put the box down and then told half the class to get up and get a paper. I got up and lei just sat their not wanting to be part of the half who got up. I walked up to the box then analyzed it for a sec and then I stuck my hand in and grabbed one. I took a glance it not looking very surprised and then walked back toward my seat.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

chapter 3 :Partners

I sat their waiting for someone to come up to me all depressed and say "you seem to be my partner".

But nobody seemed to be walking toward me or depressed except for Aaden but he didn't seem very depressed.

"You seem to be my partner what a drag, and I thought that I wouldn't be stuck doing any more things with you any more....guess I was wrong" Aaden groaned and then a big smiles stretched across his face.

I pushed him lightly and then we started laughing like we were drunk.

"Well I hope you're just as smart as you are

Funny." I said

"Are you going to make me do all the work??? Lei you're a bad lazy girl!!!" Aaden screamed

"Oh so you've figured out my secr-" ....we were interrupted by "wrap it up guys your dismissed and you should think of an Idea for your new project .....Write a 5 page essay that really explains anybody who did anything important in history."

We nodded and grabbed our stuff. We headed to our next period which we didn't have together sadly enoughL. Aaden showed me where the class was and then waved goodbye telling me I would see him during lunch....he'd be waiting. I walked into class and was greeted by Mrs. Rose (My English teacher). She was probably the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"Hi Mrs. Rose so where do I sit?" I asked anxiously waiting for lunch time.

"Oh umm you can sit between Iris and Blake the twins over....Hmm....where are they"

"Where's who" A tall guy with short black hair and bright hazel eyes asked.

"Oh their you are. This is Leila our new student. She'll be sitting between you and Iris If you don't mind.

Please treat her well and if she has any questions please just answer them." Mrs. Rose told the boy I was guessing to be Blake.

"Sure Mrs.R, I'll help her with anything she needs" He insured her then turned to face me "sup, I'm Blake" He introduced himself to me.

"Lei" I said then smiled at him.

" And I'm Iris, now we all now we all know each other" a short girl with shortish sky black hair with green highlights that ran along a strip of her hair on the side oh her head barged in with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi" I said trying to be friendly.

All she did was smile at me then we went to sit at out seats.


End file.
